Sonic X: Fanon
Sonic X: Fanon & Crossover is a Fanon AND a Crossover show where you imagine yourself and your favorite TV Characters in it. Characters Sonic X *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit & Chesse the Chao SB100 Characters *Jackson Piraka *Rico Rahkshi *River Piraka (First Appeared in Episode 23) KK20x6's Characters *King Joseph Koopa *Joseph Jr. *Gulp *Crush *General SharkTooth SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Bionicle *The Piraka **Reidak **Hakann **Vezok **Zaktan **Avak **Thok My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Mane 6 **Twilight Sparkle **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Pinkie Pie **Fluttershy **Rarity Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Cranky Kong Mixels *Infernites **Original ***Flain ***Vulk ***Zorch **Cousins (First Appeared in Season 2) ***Burnard ***Meltus ***Flamzer *Cragsters **Krader **Seismo **Shuff *Electroids **Teslo **Volectro **Zaptor *Frosticons **Originals ***Flurr ***Lunk ***Slumbo **Cousins (First Appeared in Season 2) ***Krog ***Chilbo ***Snoof *Fang Gang **Jawg **Chomly **Gobba *Flexers **Kraw **Tentro **Balk *Spikels **Footi **Hoogi **Scorpi *Glorp Corp **Original ***Glomp ***Glurt ***Torts **Cousins (First Appeared in Season 2) ***Dribbal ***Gurggle ***Slusho *Wiztastics **Mesmo **Magnifo **Wizwuz *Orbinauts (First Appeared in Season 2) **Niksput **Nurp-Naut **Rokit *Glowkies (First Appeared in Season 2) **Globert **Boogly **Vampos *Klinkers (First Appeared in Season 2) **Gox **Jinky **Kamzo *Lixers (First Appeared in Season 2) **Spugg **Turg **Tungster *Weidos (First Appeared in Season 2) **Kramm **Forx **Wuzzo *Munchos (First Appeared in Season 2) **Snax **Berp **Vaka-Waka *MCPD (First Appeared in Season 3) **Kuffs **Busto **Tikets *Medivals (First Appeared in Season 3 **Camillot **Mixadel **Paladum *Mixies (First Appeared in Season 3 **Jamzy **Tapsy **Trumpsy *MCFD (First Appeared in Season 3) **Splasho **Aquad **Hydro *Pyrratz (First Appeared in Season 3) **Sharx **Skulzy **Lewt *Medix (First Appeared in Season 3) **Surgeo **Skrubz **Tuth *Trashoz (First Appeared in Season 3) **Gobbol **Sweepz **Compax *Nindjas (First Appeared in Season 3) **Cobrax **Spinza **Mysto *Newzers (First Appeared in Season 3) **Screeno **Camsta **Myke Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Aku Aku Spy vs. Spy Comic *Black Spy *White Spy Pac-Man *Pac-Man *Spiral *Cylindira *Blinky *Inky *Pinky *Clyde Skylanders *Spyro *Stealth Elf *Eruptor *Pop Fizz *Jet Vac *Master Eon Shantae *Shantae *Sky *Bolo *Rottytops *Uncle Mimic Freedom Planet *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Neera Li Bendy and the Ink Machine * Bendy Devil * Boris Wolf * Alice Angel Cuphead * Cuphead * Mugman Additional Characters *Chris Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy the Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cosmo the Seedrian (Season 3) *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Mr. Krabs *Jonny 2x4 & Plank *Rolf *Funky Kong "More Coming Soon" Villains *Dr. Eggman *Decoe & Bocoe *Plankton *HenchCombots (Fanon) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot *The Kanker Sisters **Lee Kanker **Marie Kanker **May Kanker *Vezon & Fenrakk *Krekka & Nidhiki *The Dazzlings **Adagio Dazzle **Aria Blaze **Sonata Dusk *Irnakk *Emperor GatorMill (Fanon) *GatorJill (Fanon) *A.R.E.S. (Fanon) *Mecha Tech (Fanon) *Elemental Force (Fanon) **Blaze Fire **Glacier Ice **Rocky Road Earth **Vivian Water (Female) **Breeze Plant (Female) **Volt Electricity **Wallace Wind **Norrix Shadow **Lucy "Solar" Light (Female) *Razor Barraki (Fanon) *Shard Glatorian (Fanon) *Granite Glatorian (Fanon) *King K.Rool *General Klump *Krusha *The Rahkshi **Turahk **Guurahk **Lerahk **Panrahk **Vorahk **Kurahk *Dr. Neo Cortex *Uka Uka *Dr. N.Gin *Tiny Tiger *Nina Cortex *Dr. Neferious Tropy *The Elementals **Ro-Ko **Wa-Wa **Py-Ro **Lo-Lo *Risky Boots *Kaos *Glumshanks *Doom Raiders **Golden Queen **Chef Pepper Jack **Wolfgang **Chompy Mage **Gulper **Dr. Krankcase **Dreamcatcher **Nightshade **Luminous *Captain Frightbeard *Lord Betrayus *Pacinator *Cap'n Banshee *The Nixels **King Nixel **Major Nixel *Butcher Gang: Charley, Barely & Edgar *Ogre/True Ogre (Tekken) *Azazel (Tekken) *The Metarex (Season 3) **Dark Oak "More Coming Soon" Fanon Character Info Jackson Piraka Rico Rahkshi King Joseph Koopa Joseph Jr. Gulp Crush General SharkTooth Emperor GatorMill GatorJill A.R.E.S. Mecha Tech Blaze Fire Glacier Ice Rocky Road Earth River Piraka Vivian Water Vivian Water is a Female Water Elemental that controls water, capable of water bending. Like the waters, she has a mix of emotions like she can be calm & happy like the ocean in a sunny day, aggressive in a rough storm, angry like the boiling waters & even sadness of the rain. Apparently she is one of the 6 new members of the Elemental Force Expansion Squad. Breeze Plant Breeze Plant is a Female Life Elemental that controls nature like plants, grass & trees. She loves Mother Nature, like trees, flowers & any other plant life anywhere. However she also hates the pollution & Robotic technology. Apparently she is one of the 6 new members of the Elemental Force Expansion Squad. Volt Electricity Volt Electricity is an Electrical Elemental that has the power to control Eletricity. He can be feisty & maybe a bit intelligent in tough situations, but can be a bit of a trigger happy zapper. Apparently he is one of the 6 new members of the Elemental Force Expansion Squad. Wallace Wind Wallace Wind is a Wind Elemental that can not only controls the power of the wind, but also the force of the wind currents. He is more of an Egomaniac that he can litterally blows hot air, but he actually backs it up with lots of wind power to blow the opponents away. Apparently he is one of the 6 new members of the Elemental Force Expansion Squad. Norrix Shadow Norrix Shadow is a Dark Elemental that controls the darkness & the shadows. He might be cold, dark & mysterious, but he is also shy around others & prefers to stay in the shadows of the darkness. Apparently she is one of the 6 new members of the Elemental Force Expansion Squad. Lucy "Solar" Light Lucy Light, also known as "Solar", is a Female Light Elemetal that controls the precious light that can not only blind them, but also shines solar with extreme heat to burn her opponents. She is kind & caring with other elements, but is also wise when transendence into enlightenment. Apparently she is one of the 6 new members of the Elemental Force Expansion Squad. Razor Barraki Shard Glatorian Granite Glatorian "More Coming Soon" Character Design Differences * Jackson Piraka = Remains the same, but gains his new "X" Transformation in Episode 8. * Rico Rahkshi = He appears to be much more skilled than his counterpart. * King Joseph Koopa = ??? * Joseph Jr. = ??? * Gulp = ??? * Crush = ??? * Emperor GatorMill = ??? * GatorJill = ??? * A.R.E.S. = Remains the Same, but has a more simple robotic design, but also gains a much more futuristic upgraded body in Season 3. * Mecha Tech = Remains the Same, but has a quirk with his glowing eyes & brain changing colour in different mood swings. * Blaze Fire = ??? * Glacier Ice = ??? * Rocky Road Earth = ??? * River Piraka = She appears more Calm than her counterpart. Episodes ITALIC = KK20x6's Episodes BOLD = SB100's Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: Chaos Control Freaks (Sonic X/Jackson Piraka/SpongeBob SquarePants) *Episode 2: Sonic and Pals to the Rescue (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Episode 3: Rampage Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Episode 4: Piraka Chaos (Bionicle) *Episode 5: Cracking Knuckles & Koopas (Captain Joseph) *Episode 6: Techno Teacher *Episode 7: Party Hardly *Episode 8: Satellite Kongs (Donkey Kong) *Episode 9: Mixels Vacation Resort (Mixels) *Episode 10: Unfair Baseball Game *Episode 11: Spy vs. Spy vs. Fly Spy (Spy vs. Spy) *Episode 12: Beating the Villains (Part 1) *Episode 13: Beating the Villains (Part 2) *Episode 14: That's What Best Friends Are For *Episode 15: Skirmish Sky High *Episode 16: Deep Depths of Danger *Episode 17: The Adventures of Knuckles, Cranky and The Cragsters *Episode 18: The Dam Scam *Episode 19: Dr. Cortex's Hook, Line and Screamer Test (Crash Bandicoot) *Episode 20: Plants Vs. Zombies Heroic Cruise Blues *''Episode 21: The Elementals' Wrath'' *''Episode 22: Time Twisting Mayhem'' *'Episode 23: Robotic Hearts' *'Episode 24: Element Expansion Team' *''Episode 25: Freezing Pacinator Mayhem'' (Pac Man) *''Episode 26: All Doom Raiders Attack'' *'Episode 27: A Risky Opprotunity' (Shantae) *'Episode 28: The Nightmare Zone' (Freedom Planet) *Episode 29: Fast Friends *Episode 30: Little Chao Lost *Episode 31: Emerald Anniversary *Episode 32: How to Catch a Hedgehog *Episode 33: A Dasterly Deed *Episode 34: Countdown to Chaos Season 2 *''Episode 35: Seadog Pirate Trouble (Skylanders) *'Episode 36: Every Fenrakk has his Day' *Episode 37: Pure Chaos *Episode 38: Rampaging Koopa Madness'' *'Epsidoe 39: Vivian's Breakthrough' *Episode 40: One Chaotic Day *Episode 41: Plankton's Robot Rebels *''Episode 42: Wrestling Catastrophe'' *'Episode 43: Catching the Carrier' *Episode 44: Heads Up, Tails! *[[Sonic X: Fanon & Crossover/Episode 45|Episode 45: Regular Revenge of the Gator Robot]] *'Episode 46: Flood Fight, SpongeBob vs Vivian' *Episode 47: Project: Shadow *Episode 48: Shadow Knows *Episode 49: Sonic's Big Break *''Episode 50: Shadow Gator World'' *''Episode 51: GatorMill's Revenge'' *'Episode 52: Razor Sharp' *Episode 53: Showdown in Space *Episode 54: Defective Detectives *Episode 55: Sunblock Solution *Episode 56: Eggman for President *''Episode 57: Blast-O-Madness'' *Episode 58: Zorch's Date to Forget *Episode 59: The Electroid's Mean Machines *Episode 60: Sewer Search *Episode 61: Champion Prize Fight *Episode 62: SpongeBob's Wild Win *Episode 63: Map of Mayhem *Episode 64: Hakann's Infernite Volcanic Venture *Episode 65: The Beginning of the End *Episode 66: 24 Hours Left *Episode 67: Big Friends 'Till The End *Episode 68: A Fresh New Start Season 3 *Episode 69: Cosmic Call *Episode 70: Cosmic Crisis *Episode 71: H2Whoa *Episode 72: Plankton's Enemy in Need *Episode 73: The Chilling Discovery *Episode 74: Desperately Seeking Sonic *Episode 75: The Nixels' Rough Day *Episode 76: Eddy's Trick Sand *''Episode 77: Start Your N.Gins'' *''Episode 78: Master Crystal Troubles'' *'Episode: 79: Toa Among the Stars' *Episode: 80: Ghost Ship of Doom *Episode 81: Ed's Underground Odyssey *Episode 82: Station Break In *Episode 83: A Meterax Melee Madness *'Episode 84: No Planet is an Island' *Episode 85: Mixels' Mission: Match-Up *Episode 86: Catch in the Cloister *Episode 87: Vezok's Teasing Time *Episode 88: ??? *Episode 89: A Revolutionary Tale *Episode 90: The Big Planet of Misfortune Bad Luck *Episode 91: The Terrible Terror on the Typhoon *Episode 92: Betrayus & Dreamcatcher's Hedgehog Hunt *Episode 93: Zelvoka Strikes Back *Episode 94: Scurvy Cosmo Conspiracy *'Episode 95: The Villain's Great Escape' "More Coming Soon" Villainous Minions A.R.E.S.'s & Mecha Tech's Army *Guard Bots **Normal Guard Bots **Scout Bots **Soldier Bots **Pyro Bots **Demoman Bots **Heavy Bots **Engineer Bots **Medic Bots **Sniper Bots **Spy Bots *Elemental Spawns **Fire Spawns **Ice Spawns **Rock Spawns **Plant Spawns **Water Spawns **Electric Spawns **Wind Spawns **Light Spawns **Dark Spawns GatorMill's Army *Guard Gators *Fire Gators *Gator Biters *Mecha Gators *Ice Gators *Karate Gators Category:Crossover Shows Category:Fanon Shows